Bridging Worlds
by patricia51
Summary: Cassie is in Peru. Eve is in Southeast Asia. So how are the two of them finding each other on a warm summer night on an unknown beach? Obviously it's a dream. Isn't it? Sequel to "You're in My Head". Femslash. Eve/Cassandra.


Bridging Worlds by patricia51

(Cassie is in Peru. Eve is in Southeast Asia. So how are the two of them finding each other on a warm summer night on an unknown beach? Obviously it's a dream. Isn't it? Sequel to "You're in My Head". Femslash. Eve/Cassandra.)

The thing was that Cassandra Cillian knew perfectly well that she was dreaming. She had to be. After all, she was not here, wherever here was, she was in Peru. She wasn't alone either; she was comfortably snuggled down in her sleeping bag with Jake on one side of her and Ezekiel on the other.

It was cold in Peru too. That's why the sleeping bags were inside a tent and the three of them had wiggled close together. Okay, yes, she HAD taken her outer clothing off and stuffed it at the foot of her bag once she started to finally warm up so she wouldn't sweat and be even colder come morning. But she had NOT donned whatever-the-heck outfit she was wearing and she had left her thick socks on as well.

So the whole idea of being barefoot on white sands wearing what seemed to be nothing more than a sleeveless filmy silken shift that barely came down to her upper thighs with nothing under it was absurd. As absurd as the full moon beaming down on her because Cassie was quite sure it had only been a sliver when she looked up before going to bed.

Still, as long as she was here, in her dreams she hastily reminded herself, she was going to enjoy herself. The young Librarian lifted her arms to bask in the moonlight as though it was caressing her. As she did she felt more than heard music begin around her.

Cassandra was anything but a dancer. Her long slender legs and matching body simply could not seem to coordinate enough for that. But tonight she found herself all but floating on top of the sand. The music had been soft to begin with but now it was building, becoming a driving beat that the mathematician found herself moving to as she never had done so before.

Eve Baird blinked. Where was she? Certainly not in the jungles of Southeast Asia in the somewhat restored ruins of Angkor Wat where she and Flynn had been searching for some mysterious item lost from the Library centuries ago. It had been hot and she had been sweating and dreaming of plunging her overheated body into cool water while she waited for her partner to return.

"I'll be right back," he had promised and then disappeared around a corner. No sooner was he gone then she had found herself here on the lovely beach.

She should be used to this by now she supposed. Whether the Library or Flynn or even somehow Jenkins had done this she didn't care. The surf gently rolling up the white moonlit sand was inviting enough to sweep her cares away. She peeled off her khaki shirt, leaving her bare above the waist. Hopping first on one foot and then the other she rid herself of her boots and socks. Then it was only a matter of deciding whether to keep her panties on or not as she struggled out of her shorts. Throwing caution, and her panties, to the wind she plunged into the water completely nude.

Oh Lord this felt good. As soon as she was deep enough she rolled over on her back and floated, her body rising and falling with each wave. She closed her eyes and relaxed, the cool water flowing around, under and occasionally over her. She giggled, of all things giggled. But it felt so good.

She was nearly half asleep when she heard the music. Music? Here? Wherever here was of course was an open question but a deserted beach did not seem a likely spot for a band, DJ, or any other source. On the other hand in this new world of hers, why not?

She took a deep breath. Turning over she submerged, swimming away from the beach. She surfaced, took another beat and jackknifed to head back.

"No point in tempting fate," she thought. "In this world it would be just my luck to end up as Chrissie."

The moon allowed her to see the shore approaching so she stood up with the water just over waist deep. The music was louder now, with a primeval beat that had her heart beating harder and her breath coming faster the more she heard it. That was when she saw the other figure.

Her first instinct was to sink down in the water and hide. But she didn't. Instead she stared and started towards the beach as she drank in the sight approaching her. She was transfixed by the graceful dancer on the sands. Beautiful, enticing and at the same time both familiar and mysterious. Eve felt a stirring deep inside herself that had only happened twice recently.

Good gracious! It was her! It was Cassie. And she was looking at her.

Cassandra's heart had skipped a beat when she saw the woman rising out of the sea. She was beauty itself. She was "Venus Anadyomene" Greek for "Venus Rising From the Sea" as she recalled Jake talking about when she listened to his passion for art. Instantly Cassie recognized Eve and she was indeed her Venus. She danced to meet her.

Eve emerged from the water just as Cassie reached her. The music continued but the dance changed into something else. The two women came together. A simple pull on a tie and Cassandra's silken shift floated away on the warm welcoming breeze leaving the pair open to each other once more.

No words were spoken; none were needed. Arms circled bodies and lips met. Kisses turned open mouth immediately. Eve s fingers ran down the younger woman's back and seized her tight taut ass, pulling her in. Cassie's hand covered one of Eve's full ripe breasts and squeezed, a thumb finding the already rock-hard tip and stroking it.

Never losing touch the pair sank to their knees. Mouths parted only so each of them could rain kisses over moonlit shoulders and necks. Eve shivered as Cassie's lips found the hollow of her throat and then worked down to cover her other breast and drink it in. Her hands locked in the mathematician s hair and her eyes closed in anticipation of more to come while reveling in the moment at hand.

They toppled sideways on to the sand. Waves lapped around them but they hardly felt them/ Legs parted and thighs slipped between them. Cassie blew on a wet breast, making the nipple achingly hard and then returned to kissing Eve. The slender younger woman rode on top of the full bodied older one. Hips began to rock and the pressing thighs were coated with something sweeter and wetter than water.

Faster the two women strove against each other. Moans and cried of passion drowned out the music around them. Hands grabbed, smooth skin rubbed back and forth. Hips rose and fell and punched up. Back and forth they rolled on the sand. First the Librarian-in-Training was on top and then the Guardian was. Their movements together never stopped rather they only grew in intensity as they strained against each other, their passions building to mind-shattering levels.

"Cassie!" gasped the older woman.

"Eve!" the other girl cried out.

Shuddering sweet release took both women away together to places near undreamed of. When they came down they snuggled together and kissed sleepily as they drifted off, spent from the passion of their encounter.

"Eve," murmured the slender girl.

"Cassandra," was the soft reply.

Cassie shivered. It was cold. She scrunched up and pulled her sleeping bag tighter around her. A crackle and a cheerful voice brought her upright and her eyes opened.

"I've got a fire going," Jake said. "Get dressed and come warm up. The sun is burning the fog away and it looks like it will be a nice day. Eventually."

Sighing to herself the female Librarian wiggled about and pulled her clothes on to join her friend. It had been such a nice dream she thought. She could happily have that one again and again. Then she noticed Jake was looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?"

"How did you get sand in your hair?"

(The End)

(Note: In one of the scariest movie scenes ever Chrissie Watkins, played by Susan Backlinie, is the first victim of the great white shark in "Jaws"


End file.
